2018 INTERNATIONAL EXPERIMENTAL BIOLOGY AND MEDICINE CONFERENCE ON ENVIRONMENTAL HEALTH PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT: The International Experimental Biology and Medicine Conference (IEBMC) represents an international partnership to advance experimental biology and medicine. The conference is sponsored by the Society for Experimental Biology and Medicine (SEBM) and our journal Experimental Biology and Medicine (EBM). The 2018 Conference focuses on Environmental Health and Medicine in partnership with the Institute for Regenerative Medicine, Sichuan University Medical School in Chengdu, China. Because of the SEBM belief that interchange of scientific information among disciplines results in the most rapid scientific advances and clinical achievements, we encourage attendees and abstract submissions for any research topic included in the various sections of our journal. We are requesting support to host an in-person conference in 2018, in which new and cutting-edge research findings in environmental health will be presented and discussed. The target audience will be academic and industrial researchers, clinicians and clinician scientists, governmental officials, and stakeholders with a heavy emphasis on trainees (students and postdoctoral scientists). Because the SEBM also fosters the career development of students and new investigators, each session will have at least one early career investigator presenting and a special session for pre- and post-doctoral trainee presentations exists. Monies will be used to support travel for invited speakers. Conference materials will be disseminated via slide casts of plenary sessions onto the IEBMC website to engage external audiences (http://www.iebmc.org/about/). Based on past attendance, we anticipate ~200 participants. Major conference themes include Contaminated Air and Impact on Public Health, Epigenetic Responses to Environmental Challenges, Assessing the Toxicity of Hazardous Wastes & Food Contaminates, Emerging Technologies in Environmental Medicine, and Data Science Approaches to Understand Environmental Exposures. The Conference coincides with the release of an SEBM inaugural issue on Environmental Health/Biomarkers/Precision Medicine and it is anticipated that we will disseminate conference proceedings via publication in SEBM. With this conference we aim to (1) increase collaboration and partnerships among those in our target audience; (2) provide the exchange of the latest information and ideas related to environmental health; (3) provide a forum for communication on how to incorporate research evidence into innovative strategies for addressing these environmental health issues and creating sustainable, affordable alternatives on a global scale; and (4) foster the career development of students, early stage investigators, and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in these fields.